


Fully Occupied

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel in the Abbey on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> One of 11 Rainy Days for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge 07/08.

Golden Rory was curled up in one of Rachel's armchairs, looking like he never meant to leave. He wasn't usually a lazy cat, but with his head tucked beneath his forelegs and his tail curled as far around his body as it could go, he seemed to Rachel to have made himself immovable.

Rachel looked out the window into the gloomy day and the rain falling steadily on the garth, then turned back to the teapot and the galley proofs on her table.

'Given that weather,' she said companionably to the sleeping Rory, 'you seem to have the right idea.'


End file.
